Always a little bit late
by DancerXtomato2013
Summary: Ronald as always loved his partner for the last exam for being a shinigami and when he forgets that he set up a date with her, it takes Grell, William and him to convince her that she was being a bit to hasty about how things where. Rated M for a reason


**_A/n: I don't own anything, but my oc. ^^  
_**

Ronald had promised her that he would be on the roof of the fifth house by Big ben for a date at 6 pm but he was no where to be found and it was going on half past 6. She was getting mad, Heart broken and sad. She didn't like being stood up by other reapers after her last 'date' did the same damn thing. She was getting cold and she didn't want to wait anymore. She had given him more than enough time to show himself. She sighed and just began to walk the streets of London alone. Feeling down and just all around upset, she knew she couldn't have mistaken where he said to meet her because the spot he had chosen was the same place that they really saw that they made a good team. They were paired up as a team as students. As soon as their mission first started he kept on going off places and she kept placing him back ON track.

It was a difficult job, but it was one she knew she could do over and over again. But she made it to the top of her class and she kept her rep up and that's why the others in her class always abused that to get reconition for being with the 'smart girl'. Taking into consideration she was the ONLY girl in her class made it that much worse. She went to the undertakers place on her way walking to no where to see Ronald being more than a little bit close to the undertaker. She now knew why he wasn't where he was suppose to be, but it didn't make any difference. She just left and in a rush too she went back to her dorm and locked it. She couldn't figure out how she had become such an idiot for being at the top of her class. She looked at herself in her full size mirror. She had long legnth alburn hair and green/yellow eyes that were covered by green glasses that she picked out once she passed the final exam.

Of course she didn't have that big of a chest nor that much of a butt either, but she thought that she didn't look all that bad in her eyes. But then the memories of being let down twice by two guys just made her want to cry, but she didn't. She just went to the office to get her next mission, which then she crossed paths with _him_. She didn't say anything or even look at him. She went right passed him without another second to waist. She then got her weapon which was a short dagger that had vines around it. She placed her dagger in its place on her leg before going back on to london where she watched her victum. As she was she felt like she; herself, was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see that she was correct. She stood up and crossed her arms at the person being her.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly pushing up her glasses

"Why are you being so mean to me Nanna? I thought we were friends?" He asked

"...Last I knew friends don't ask other friends out on DATES!" She said angered

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "...I knew I was forgetting something." He said to himself

"...Forget it knox, I can care less about you now. I'm on a mission right now." She said before leaving him on the rooftop

He felt bad about what he did, so he followed her until he figured out that her victum was her own sister, She never once showed herself to her sister. He would have thought that she would have, but she didn't. It wasn't until she had to take her soul that she showed herself. She had a mini conversation with her before she took her sisters soul.

She then looked down at her sisters dead body before she kissed her sisters cold cheek. She then left to see him watching her.

"Why have you been stalking me? I told you that I don't want anything to do with you and I mean it. I don't need a player stalking me as I am working. Its uncool and I don't need the pressure or drama." She said walking off.

"Nanna, Please don't go. Can't we just talk?" He asked

"...There is nothing to talk about Mr. Knox, I've made it very clear on how I feel about being near you." She said before she turned the corner.

She then went back to the shagami office, she turned in her mission and then she went to take a walk only to bump into a familar Red head. She smiled at him as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Hello deary, how have you been?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd be better if it wasn't for Ronald always freakin' stalking me when I'm out on missions." She said looking to him sadly.

"aww, Poor deary, I assure you that he's finally trying to keep his eyes on one gem and one gem only." He said with a wink

She rolled her eyes, "That's bull shit because he not even a freakin' month or so ago was being more than a little bit 'friendly' to the undertaker."

Grell looked to her surprised. "I wouldn't have called that...But then again, he did tell me once that he wanted to ask the undertaker something...maybe he's finally realized he isn't totally straight after all." Grell said with a grin

She looked to him sadly. "...oh thanks, that made me totally feel better Grell...I guess I'm better asking something like this to someone who actually takes things seriously like William."

Then she got his arm from her shoulder and she walked away as she heard him ranting on about william. She knew exactly where to find him so she went to his office and found Ronald in there talking to William. William looked to Ronald with a slight glare before he looked to her.

"Nanna, is there something you need?" Willam asked

"Well...I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that has been on my mind." She said nervously, ignore the fact that Ronald was in the room.

"Of course you can talk to me, I've told all of my students that if they ever want to talk they are always welcomed to talk to me. So what's on your mind Nanna?" Willam asked

"Well as of lately I've been feeling emotions that I haven't felt ever since I was a human. I was wondering how could I remove those emotions from me and never get them back?" She said seriously looking directly at him.

Ronald just looked at her shocked, he had an idea of what she was talking about. She didn't want to feel the pain of whatever he did to her. He felt guilty for what he did but he didn't know how to make her see that she was taking one side and one side only of the problem. William knew about the problem between the two of them and was wondering when he would see her. But he was surprised to hear her speak with so much determination. She really was the greatest person in her class. He pushed up his glasses and he got up from his chair. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The only way to get those emotions you feel away from you is to face the person who made you feel the way you do right now or when you are near them. That's the only way they will leave you forever and never come back. If you can tell yourself and the person that you don't want to feel how you do anymore then those feelings will forever go away from you." William said before he let go of her shoulder

She nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you William, I'll take what you said into high consideration." Then she looked to Ronald. "Meet me at where we were suppose to be in 10 minutes."

Then she left with a bit of a smile on her face, she finally knew what she had to do. She went to where she was for the third time and she waited for ten minutes and she was shocked to see that he listened to what she said. He actually showed his face. Before she could say anything he kissed her on the lips and place his hands on the back of her head to make sure she couldn't make them part. She was really shocked at first, but then she kissed him back and she placed her hands on his chest as she smiled at him. He felt her relax and complying with what he was doing so he moved his hands to her waist pulling them closer to each other.

"I'm sorry for everything Nanna, I didn't mean to make you so upset, if I could redo everything I would. first I talked to grell about how to ask you out and he didn't think that you would even consider being with me. So I then wanted to ask the undertaker but he was being stubborn..and I didn't expect to see you there...Which is probably why you didn't even talk to me for a good month or so. I deserved that though, but then once I got the cold shoulder from you yesterday I went to William and he told me what I had to do once you left...So here I am. I don't want to mess things up Nanna, I love you and I don't want anyone else but you." Ronald said placing a hand on her cheek softly

She smiled and she hugged him tightly. She then began to cry as she did so. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"...I love you too Ronald. I-I never thought that you would like me as I like you...B-But I'm glad to hear what I did from you." She said looking up to him.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked looking down at her

She nodded her head with a grin. " Of course Ronnie, I wouldn't just spill my heart out to you for no reason."

He kissed her again this time with a lot more passion before he smirked at his girlfriend knowing now that he actually did something right. She grinned and placed a hand on one of his cheeks.

"Ronald...I love you."

"I love you too." He said before he picked her up off of her feet.

She held on to his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder as he carried her to his place, since he lived off the campus in a house that was near it. He took her inside and placed her on the bed locking the door. Then he undressed both of the quickly as he kissed every part of her that reviled itself to him making her whimper and softly moan into what he was doing. It didn't take long for both of them to have lust filled eyes and for her to be more wanting than any women he had been with in the past. He didn't waste much time to move himself into her making both of them moan. Then he saw that she was smiling up at him as her arms were around his neck, he couldn't help but smile back at her. He didn't think that he would ever be able to even be with her since day one of knowing her when she first arrived at the academy, but here he was having her underneath him, smiling as cutely as ever as he moved in a motion that wouldn't hurt her but would still pleasure her as well. He loved her for who she was not because she was the smartest girl in their class...Even though that was a total bonus. She helped him out a lot and torturer him a lot when he got stuck on things...and he was her shoulder to cry on when she had her first break up. He wanted to kill the guy that made her cry, but he knew he couldn't.

But that was old news...and it didn't matter. He had her now, he knew what he had to do to make her happy...and he knew how to love her correctly. He made enough mistakes to know what any girl would want from a guy...And that's what he was doing. He was making sure that she knew he would always be with her. Forever and always.

"Nnnhnn..Ronald, more..Please! Don't be so soft on me." She moaned

That was more than enough for him to snap into a full-out lover, giving her everything she ever wanted making her scream out his name which sounded like heaven in his ears. He knew he would enjoy being forever with her. Of course he'll have to work on how he's _always a little bit late._


End file.
